


With Friends Like These

by SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: A series of one-shots detailing the evolution of the friendship between David Rossi and Jason Gideon.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	With Friends Like These

Quantico – 1975

Dave slowly steps down the stairs deeper into the bowels of the building. The meager, yellow light barely illuminates the steps, let alone the cobwebs and whatever else he was barely avoiding. His feet hit the solid concrete floor with a loud slap sending the mice and cockroaches scurrying for cover in the dark hallway.

He takes a moment to peer into the dark, dusty abyss to his right before reaching out to open the solid metal door in front of him. It’s heavier than he thought as he has to really pull to get the door to open. It creaks loudly, reverberating off the walls. He steps inside the room and pulls the door closed behind him.

Hands on his hips, he surveys the room before him. The room is clean, well as clean as a room in the dank basement of the FBI could be, he imagined. There is a little more light in here, which still doesn’t help much. Along the wall to his right was a stack of boxes, five boxes high and at least twenty boxes long. Several desks litter the center of the room and on the far side, a large map covers the wall.

Two of the desks appear to be occupied, though the occupants were clearly not home. One desk was neat and tidy with a phone and a file organizer while the other was cluttered with a stack of files, books, papers and pens. He moves further into the room. Stopping at the cluttered desk, he peers at the papers he can see; a hodge-podge of police reports, statistical data and psychology reviews.

“What the hell,” he mutters.

The creaking of the door alerts him to the entrance of a young man in a tweed sweater with slightly curly hair. The man focuses on a file in his hands. He closes the door and crosses the room to sit at the cluttered desk without looking up or acknowledging Dave’s presence.

The younger man scribbles some notes on a large yellow note pad. He closes the file he was reading and blindly tosses it on the floor near Dave’s feet. He grabs another file off the desk, opens it and skims the pages then scribbles more notes and tosses another file to the floor. It bounces off Dave’s shin and spills across the floor.

“Watch out,” Dave growls as he leans down and rubs his leg.

The younger man gapes at him. “Hey, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“That’s because I was here before you, Dummy.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ve been standing here since you walked into the room,” Dave explains carefully.

“Oh,” the young man nods. “Okay. You must be Agent Rossi. Max said you’d be here today.”

“You’re not Agent Ryan,” Dave asks with a raised eyebrow.

The other man chuckles. “Do I look like a cranky old man?”

Dave eyes him carefully. “You look like a philosophy instructor.”

“What else,” the man smiles as he leans back in his seat.

“I’m sorry,” Dave says with a frown.

“What else do I look like,” the man presses.

Dave shuffles a few steps and leans against the empty desk. He crosses his arms and glares at the other agent. “Annoying,” he says finally. “You look annoying.”

The younger agent laughs. He turns away and begins perusing another file.

Dave watches for a few minutes then huffs. “So, are you going to tell me your name? Or should I just call you Agent Annoying?”

The man takes a breath, pauses, and lets it out slowly. He lifts his eyes to Dave’s. “Gideon, Jason Gideon.”


End file.
